


Audioguide for "Field Trip"

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Series: Field Trips Are Awesome [4]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audioguide, Companion Piece, M/M, Museums, Podfic, X-Men Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins





	1. Exhibit 2403A -- Lehnsherr, Erik Magnus

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:36, 563 KB)]](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/Audio%20Excerpts/Field%20Trip%20Excerpts%20-%20Exhibit%202403A.mp3)

(audio)

Exhibit 2403A -- **_Lehnsherr, Erik Magnus_**

Curator, Department of Physical Sciences (Earth and Planetary Sciences). 

Education: Ph. D., Massachusetts Institute of Technology. 

Research interests: Dr. Lehnsherr is a geologist specializing in meteorites, with a focus on base metals and their elemental structure. Dr. Lehnsherr is a metallokinetic _homo superior._


	2. Exhibit 9284 -- Mutandis Westchesteris

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:58, 911 KB)]](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/Audio%20Excerpts/Field%20Trip%20Excerpts%20-%20Exhibit%209284.mp3)

(audio)

The Xavier Institute For Gifted Students hosts summer classes each year. Many students at XIGS are year-round residents, due to varying circumstances. XIGS takes a limited number of additional students on for two six-week sessions, occurring from June to mid-July and from mid-July to the end of August. All age groups are allowed; the course curriculum is highly personalized for each student. Opportunities for independent study, small-group activities, and full-school field trips abound. Contact Dr. Charles Xavier for more information on how your child can enrich his or her learning experience through a summer session at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Students.


	3. Exhibit 2403B -- Xavier, Charles Francis

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:47, 731 KB)]](web%20address)

(audio)

Headmaster, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Students

Education: M.S., Harvard University; Ph. D., Cambridge University; M.A., Columbia University; Ph. D., Columbia University

Curriculum focus: Dr. Xavier teaches genetics, history, philosophy, and basic earth science at XIGS, with a focus on human evolution and the continuing need for communication and tolerance in a complex world.


	4. Exhibit 7025B -- Xavieris Mutandis, mating habits

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:51, 795 KB)]](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/Audio%20Excerpts/Field%20Trip%20Excerpts%20-%20Exhibit%207025B.mp3)

(audio)

Xavieris Mutandis is frequently identified by his tendency toward extended mating calls (i.e., conversation, debate, and other forms of wordplay).

However, Xavieris is at a frequent disadvantage when attempting to communicate his interest to a potential mate, as his primary method of interpreting others' intentions is not through sight, sound, or smell, but by mutation-guided empathy. When overtaxed, Xavieris is likely to miss signals sent by would-be suitors, and unlikely to send signals of his own.


	5. Exhibit 7025A -- Lehnsheris Mutandis, mating habits

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:49, 772 KB)]](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/coverart/AMNH%20AU/Audio%20Excerpts/Field%20Trip%20Excerpts%20-%20Exhibit%207025A.mp3)

(audio)

Often misunderstood by his fellow mutants, the mating call of the wild _Lehnsheris_ is not an attempt to gain an intellectual upper hand so much as to weed out those mutants who are incapable of tolerating him on an ongoing basis. Key elements of the mating call involve enthusiastic debate and occasional self-aggrandizing references ("the master of magnetism", etc.).

 _Lehnsheris_ frequently exhibits brightly-colored plumage in shades of red and purple, though it is unknown whether or not this is meant to attract a mate.


	6. Upcoming Exhibitions

[[Download the .mp3 (00:00:22, 354 KB)]](web%20address)

(audio)

 _Mutants and Humans: Peace Is An Option._ Join guest lecturer **Dr. Charles Xavier** for the opening night talk, and then visit the museum to see exhibits featuring X-gene traits, from the magnificent to the mundane. Curated by Dr. Erik Lehnsherr.


End file.
